


Quotable Quotations

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 LDWS [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, LDWS, M/M, do not copy to another site, movie quotes and serious questions, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Film buffs Bond and Q trade movie quotes to stave off boredom. Bond slips a serious question into the game.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 LDWS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779136
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Quotable Quotations

“I’m bored, Q.”

“You’re impossible, Bond.”

_“'I do not think that word means what you think it means.'”_

“I know exactly what it means, and if I had any doubt, your picture in the dictionary would surely give it away.”

_“'Why so serious?'”_

“MI6 frowns on using comms for idle chatter.”

“My flight’s been delayed twice, Q. If I have to watch another woman order some salted, drizzled, whipped, pumpkin-spiced abomination, I will go mad.”

“In the interests of preserving what little remains of your sanity, _'I’ll have what she’s having.'”_

_“'As you wish.'”_

“You already quoted from The Princess Bride. You lose.”

“That was before you agreed to play. Doesn’t count.”

“Fine. _'I’m your Huckleberry.'”_

“My what?”

“Oh, you don’t know that one? You lose. Again.”

“What’s it from?”

“Tombstone. 1993.”

“Never been a big fan of westerns.”

_“'Nobody’s perfect.'”_

“Hmmm. _'I can't see anything I don't like about you.'”_

“Ha! _'As if.'”_

_“'You make me want to be a better man.'”_

_“'Everything is possible, even the impossible.'”_

_“'Today is a good day to try.'”_

_“'The present is well out of hand.'”_

_“'I love you beyond poetry.'”_

“... _'I know.'”_

_"'I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me, every day.'"_

"Uh. _'You talking to me?'"_

_"'Shut up. Yes or no.'"_

"... _'Surely you can't be serious.'"_

_"'Carpe Diem.'"_

_“'Even walls have ears,'_ Bond.”

_“'Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.'”_

“James …”

_“'Go ahead, make my day.'”_

“You’re really doing this over comms?"

_"'Our lives are defined by opportunities—'"_

"All right, then. _'You had me at 'hello'.'"_

“That’s a yes?”

"Yes. _'Come what may.'"_

_"'I'm king of the world.'"_

"Well, your majesty, tickets to Paris and a seat on the Eurostar should have you home in 10 hours. Boarding now. Gate B50. _‘Shake a leg.’”_

**Author's Note:**

> 300 words according to wordcounter.io. Movies quoted in the fic, in the order they appear:
> 
> The Princess Bride 1987  
> The Dark Knight 2008  
> When Harry Met Sally 1989  
> The Princess Bride 1987  
> Tombstone 1993  
> Some Like It Hot 1959  
> Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind 2004  
> Clueless 1995  
> As Good as It Gets, 1997  
> Mary Poppins Returns 2018  
> The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996  
> Control 2007  
> Shakespeare in Love 1998  
> The Empire Strikes Back 1980  
> The Notebook 2004  
> Taxi Driver 1976  
> Bride Wars 2009  
> Airplane 1980  
> Dead Poets Society 1989  
> Sleeping Beauty 1959  
> Gone With the Wind 1939  
> Sudden Impact 1983  
> The Curious Case of Benjamin Button 2008  
> Jerry Maguire 1996  
> Moulin Rogue 2001  
> Titanic 1997  
> Meet the Fockers 2004


End file.
